ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bump in the Road
}} Roy takes out one of the giants, but Andi's bad decision making causes him to fumble the Greenhilt Sword overboard. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Andromeda ◀ ▶ ** Kwesi ◀ ▶ ** Mateo ◀ ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants ** Frost Giant with Axe and Hair ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Axe ◀ ▶ Transcript On the quarterdeck Andi: See, and what you've never understood was that— Mateo: I don't want to repeat myself too much, but I need pretty much constant guidance on where to go at this point. Andi: Hmmm. Yeah, OK, fine. Andi: Let's see... Andi: There! Between those two mountains, I think I see plains in the distance. Head that way. Mateo: Andi, that ridge is too high. We'd need to rise in order to clear it. Andi: No, it'll be fine. We'll make it. On the main deck Giant: Grrr! She swings with her axe and misses, "WOOSH!" Roy: You know, I appreciate this grunting-only thing you've got going. Roy: It really cuts down on the need to think up witty comments during battle. Roy: I can just concentrate— Roy: ...on this! Roy runs the giant through with a "'SHTUNK!", killing him.'' On the quarterdeck '''Kwesi: We can't rise because we're busy sinking! We've lost way to much lift gas! Andi: That's fine because we don't need to rise because we have plenty of room. Mateo: Andi, we are not flying high enough to— Andi: Will you stop it? I'm captain and I say we can make it. Bandana: Good gods, Andi—overruling your crew's ideas is not the same as overruling their facts! On the main deck Giantess: You wretched little flea!! Roy: How do you even know what a flea is? There's no way your eyes can focus on something that small. Giantess: You may have killed my brother-in-arms, but you'll find I'm made of stronger stuff. Roy parries her strike, "CLANG!" Roy: Yep, I know. I could tell right away. Roy: That's why I saved a little something new just for you. Roy and his sword are wreathed in green flames, "FWOOOSH!" On the quarterdeck Mateo: BRACE FOR IMPACT! On the main deck Roy: What? The Mechane strikes the ridge top, "SCHLURRRRRSH!" Roy and the giantess are knocked off their feet. Roy loses hold of Greenhilt. The sword bounces around, striking the rail twice, "BONK! BONK!" Roy: No no no! Roy: NO! The sword falls overboard to the mountain below. Roy stands agape in shock. The giantess strikes Roy from behind with her axe, driving him into the rail, "'KRACKK!'" D&D Context * This is the first time Roy has consciously controlled a Legacy ability of the Greenhilt Sword in combat, showing that his practice with Wrecan's book has helped. It likely indicates that Roy has the Least Legacy feat from the 2005 D&D 3.5 supplement, Weapons of Legacy, if not the more powerful Lesser Legacy feat as well. External Links * 1067}} View the comic * 517837}} View the discussion thread Category:To Firmament